Elephant Circus
by Sophiethepegasus
Summary: It was no surprise when Eponine won an Oscar for her role in Sampson besides the dreamy Marius Pontmercy. But when she discovers a fan site for her and Enjolras. When she proposes a dating game where whoever falls in love loses, all hell breaks loose in their feeble lives. (Rated T for Abusive relationships and drug and alcohol abuse)


Elephant Circus

Nobody is surprised when Eponine gets a Supporting Actress Oscar for her role in Sampson, alongside Marius Pontmercy. Eponine is surprised when he's all she can think about. They go to the movies together one night, and Eponine dresses in her best black dress. It's long-sleeved of course.

Nobody's surprised when Eponine wins the role of the Main Actress in Elephant Circus, based on the book by Katie Frau. Everyone's surprised when Marius only gets the supporting role. Instead the main role goes to Adrien Enjolras, who blatantly refuses to be called Adrien and goes by his last name. Eponine is surprised when she still can't get over Marius.

Eponine is heart-broken when Marius asks her to get the phone number of Cosette Fauchelevent. She accepts. Everyone can see that she is heart-broken. It is on the gossip channels, the Internet News feed. Thank god Marius hates gossip.

Eponine becomes best friends with Enjolras, and he often asks her why she pursues somebody who is totally and utterly blind. She doesn't talk to him for two weeks, and Enjolras never asks again.

Actually it's because of a website that she even talked to him again. When she is linked to a site comically named Enjonine dot com, Enjolras is astounded when he hears her on the other side of the phone. "Get over here!" she breaks down in laughter. "Now, Enjolras."

Enjolras gets there in fifteen minutes; he lives in a suburb right outside New York City. Eponine greets him, her face streaked with tears. When he asks her what's wrong in a panic, she cracks up, grabs his hand, and drags him upstairs. She types the URL into the search bar and the site comes up. The sub-heading is just: The Enjolras-Eponine Fansite.

Eponine laughs at everything- except the things about Marius. Enjolras agrees that it's funny. A few days after, Eponine meets Enjolras, grabs his collar and pulls him closer. "Let's play a game with the fans," she smirks, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "We'll compliment, we'll pretend fight, we'll talk every hour every day, tell each other goodnight and good morning, we'll take walks, we'll give each other nicknames, hang out with friends, go on dates, talk on the phone all day, hold each other, kiss. The works. Whoever falls in love first loses."

Enjolras thinks over this for an entire two days, but he eventually calls her up and accepts. The next day, when they check the website, there's already an entry on them hanging out in a cafeteria, which Eponine finds quite amusing.

Like they said, they compliment each other, Enjolras calls Eponine beautiful, Eponine calls Enjolras handsome. He calls her Ep, she calls him Enj. Eponine hangs out with the Barricade boys, Enjolras is surprised to find that Eponine doesn't have anyone, except her siblings who she barely ever sees. They first kiss when they're by a fountain. Eponine isn't sure if they're being watched, and in that moment when her lips press against his, she doesn't even care. After a few minutes her tongue snakes into his mouth and touches everything, brushing over his teeth, his tongue. When they break apart, Enjolras looks at her, deadly serious. "You're an insanely good kisser, you know, Ep?" She grins and can't help wrapping her arms around him.

"You're better," she whispers into the folds of his shirt. In that moment she's not sure if they're just playing, or if she's falling in love with him. But she has to be certain.

They start kissing more often, pretending to hide from the public. Eponine can't help that pang of annoyance when she sees the pictures on the website.

One day when they're on a date in the bar, Eponine brings up his question about Marius. And he asks her, "Why did you follow him around like a puppy when he didn't even look at you?" He's a bit worried she'll shut herself away again when she responds,

"He didn't treat me like a glass statue. He knew I wasn't just a family heirloom and I guess I kind of… fell in love with the idea of him. And then he went off and dated freaking _Cosette._" Eponine rolls her eyes and chuckles. "He's nothing now." Enjolras feels relief, and he leans over, brushing a strand of dark hair from her face. Eponine tries not to blush profusely. She seems to fail because Enjolras whispers into her ear, "Remember, whoever falls in love first loses." Then he brushes his lips against her earlobe and she grins, her eyes flicking around at the other people;

It's a mistake when they accidentally get drunk at a bar. Eponine doesn't even know what they're arguing about. Finally, after she must've insulted him or something, Enjolras stands up. "I'm freaking fed up with this stupid game!" He roars. "I'm so freaking tired of pretending I love you." He walks out of the bar. The next morning, his words are all she remembers.

Enjolras soon hears that she has moved back in with her father after she was put into rehab for heavy drinking. He can't help the stab of guilt. He's surprised when he hears about her going back to her ex-boyfriend, Dillen Montparnasse. He doesn't talk to her about it, though, because he knows how she is.

One day his phone rings and when he answers, he is met by Eponine's voice. "Please. Come and pick me up. I'm by the nightclub in La Fitte Court." Enjolras hadn't known that Eponine indulged in nightclubs but he was stirred into his car by the sound of Eponine sobbing on the other end of the phone.

When he sees her, he's astounded by how different she is. She's skinnier, a lot skinnier. When he reaches out for a hug she flinches and there is fear in her eyes.

Enjolras takes her back to his place despite her complaints. She whimpers when he touches her shoulder. She startles him again when she says "I'm sorry, Enjolras. I never meant for the game to end up so wrong." Eponine tells him, resting her head against her hands. She tells him how her career fell to ruins and she reflects on how the game might have played a part of it. Enjolras can't help admitting that, yes, maybe that was it.

Eponine and Enjolras become best friends. She goes to his house a lot, but she never lets him go to hers. One day she knocks on the door. When he opens it he's appalled by the way she looks. She has a blood nose, and there appears to be a handprint on her left cheek. Enjolras takes her hand and drags up the sleeve, exposing scars and bruises, blue, green, red, purple. Then Enjolras takes her into a hug, and she starts crying. She tells him someone tried to hurt her sister, Azelma, but he can't help doubt creeping into the corners of his mind. They rock back and forth, her face buried in his shirt. Despite his best interests, he presses his lips against the top of her dark head of hair.

They carry on, but he can't help noticing how her face would fall whenever they walked past a happy couple. He can't help noticing how she stiffens when he goes to hug her. But, he reminds himself, this is Eponine. He brushes it off until one day she again appears at his house. She's even worse though. She's only wearing a pyjama top, by the looks of it. It goes down to the middle of her thighs. Eponine's eyes are still spirited and dark, but her hair is matted, and Enjolras isn't really sure he wants to know how she got the wound on her collarbone.

Even worse is how when he asks to escort her home, her eyes flash with fear and her voice rises an octave when she refuses. And the worst thing happens when she is sent to rehab again, for drug use. She requests to see him. When he walks into the room, the first word he utters is "Why?"

She requests him to sit and he obeys. Eponine gets up and seats herself on his lap. She looks up at him with stormy brown eyes. The skin around her eye is bruised. She smiles slightly and laughs, "They thought I could say no to him."

When she finally is out of rehab, it's only two days before she returns to Enjolras' apartment, the bruises on her skin magically returned. The most worrying are the ones around her neck. They look suspiciously like hands. He decides it's enough. He takes her into his arms and holds her until she falls asleep.

When she drives home he waits and gets into his car and follows her. He's glad when a yellow car gets between his and Eponine's. They finally reach the place where her father must live. He's appalled by the condition of the place. It has the stench of smoke and piss emanating from the slightly charred building. Eponine gets out of the green car and walks up to the building. A little girl with russet locks runs out of the building. She folds her arms around Eponine's waist. This must be Azelma, Enjolras decides. A man gets out of the yellow car, his locks are black. "Eponine, darling," he seethes.

Eponine stares up at him. "You're home. And don't you dare."

Enjolras hears Azelma mutter to the man. "Montparnasse, get the hell out."

It was Eponine's boyfriend then. Montparnasse stands over Eponine and grins. "You won't kick me out of our own home, will you, _Eponine_?"

"Please, Montparnasse."

"You wouldn't want me to tell your father, would you? Don't think he'd be impressed at you losing his pay."

"Shut the hell up and leave." Azelma snarls at him. Her eyes are brown, like her sister's.

Montparnasse whirls around, and his hand slaps Azelma's cheekbone. But she's hardy like her sister as well. Eponine, seeing this, runs up and shoves her boyfriend.

"Bitch, you'll pay for this." His fist meets her face. But Eponine doesn't move. Enjolras has to hold in the urge to get out of the car and give Montparnasse payback. Instead, Enjolras knows where he has to go. He knows Eponine's family lives in a tenancy; she blurted it out one day when they were drunk. Enjolras turns the car around with every intention to find out about Eponine and Montparnasse's relationship.

He thought he wouldn't be surprised at her dwelling, but it's really just a shack. Wails can be heard from inside. Enjolras parks his car snugly in the driveway. He knocks on the door and a man opens it. He is bald but judging by his eyebrows, his hair would've been dark. "Hello, Monsieur, may I help you?" He opens his mouth, exposing the most horrid teeth.

"I'd like to ask about Eponine."

"That bitch? If we knew how she would've turned out, we would've drowned the brat years ago."

A woman's voice calls from up the stairs. "Morris, I've had a call from Montparnasse. Eponine decided to use sass on him."

He mutters under his breath. "That brat couldn't make a months pay if she tried. Tell Montparnasse to deliver her off fast. Now, Monsieur, as you've heard, it's no use talking to us about Eponine, she spends most nights on the street anyway, so unless you want to buy her body or something, then go. And you might not want to buy her considering Montparnasse. He claims that he got 'er first. She has a sister, you know."

Enjolras is repulsed by the man and shuts the door.

He is at his house for an hour before he hears a knock on the door, which is undoubtedly Eponine. Sure enough, she's there. Her face is swelling and there appears to be a knife cut above her left eyebrow. Unable to help himself, Enjolras takes her into his arms. She mutters into his shoulder, "I saw your car, Enjolras. Montparnasse saw as well. Why would you follow me?"

She can't help the sobs that leave her lips. "I see them, Eponine. I see the bruises, the bloody noses. I'm not dumb."

"I know you're not, Enjolras. But if you'd stuck around, he would've hurt you. And apparently you went to my parents and asked about me. If they tell Montparnasse, you'll get Hell."

"You think I couldn't handle him?"

"He has knives on him, Enjolras. And I have to tell you this, but it'll make it worse not only for you but for me."

She wraps her arms around me and we sit there, her hands stretch up so that they entangle with my curls. Eponine sits there and cries. At night she's so different from the stone-cold girl that most people see. Then she mutters quietly, "Enjolras, please can I kiss you?" Enjolras knows what she's doing. She doesn't want to feel so alone. Enjolras will do almost anything to make sure she's not lonely. He cups her cheeks and looks into her dark eyes through his blue ones. Enjolras touches his lips to hers and she moves her lips with his. At first they're clumsy due to lack of practice, teeth knocking, noses bumping, but after a few seconds, he gets the hang of it and their lips move together. Her lips are dry, his are slightly moist. His subconscious makes his hands hold her neck. She stiffens, and he pauses. Then he gently places his fingers around the back of her scull as if to make sure she never leaves his grasp. Enjolras opens his eyes for a minute, just so he can remember what she looks like with her eyes closed. She looks more peaceful, as though she's in her own world. Eponine's eyes eyelashes are amazingly long. Her skin is slightly tan from days in the sun. Then Enjolras shuts his eyes again from the pleasure of Eponine just being _there, _in his arms.

Enjolras and Eponine's eyelashes are both long. So long that they brush against each other. After a while, he feels Eponine pull back and the air is cold against his lips. When he looks up at her, she looks small still, but a bit happier. She bites her bottom lip and winces. _She thinks I kissed her out of pity. _

"You are an insanely good kisser, you know, Enj," she says.

"You're better."

Eponine grabs his hand then starts pulling him towards where his study is. She turns on the laptop and heads straight to Google, where she types in _ . _Enjolras laughs, and she smirks at him as though the last few months never happened. "I haven't been on this site since you broke up with me," she said.

The last entry was a week ago. It talks about a lot of things. But the worst thing is when it mentions the bruises on her cheeks and the rehab and everything. When he sees the grim frown on her face, he hugs her, and inhales the scent of her hair. She doesn't move from his embrace. When he goes to shake her, he notices she's already asleep. He lays her on the couch.

One day, Eponine asks Enjolras if he'd like to try the game again. Eponine tells him that they can play it until one of them finds love. "One rule," Enjolras says. "No alcohol." They laugh heartily.

When she takes a cell-phone from her pocket, Enjolras asks her what she's doing. She responds, "I'm calling Montparnasse," she grimaces. He reacts with horror.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"I'm going to break up with him," she says. "Not over the phone. If he hurts me I'll call the police. Once that's done I'm filing a restraint order. Also, once I get my career up and running, I'm filing for custody over my siblings." She grins at him and there's a new type of light on her shadow-shrouded face. Eponine's face takes on a look as though remembering something disgusting. She leaves the room and takes out a chest. "This is Montparnasse's stuff. It's going in the bin."

Enjolras and Eponine celebrate at the local bistro, where Eponine has the best food she's had in months. They hang out afterwards, walking through the quiet streets. Eponine notices a young woman on the other side of the street. She's holding a camera trained on Eponine and Enjolras. Eponine nudges Enjolras and they walk across the street. The woman tells her that she runs a website. "Would that be, by any chance, Enjonine dot com?" Eponine smirks, cocking a hip.

The woman looks shocked but she nods her head. "We happen to watch that website a lot, Ma'am." Enjolras grins, and he laces a protective arm around Eponine's waist, pulling him closer. She's a perfect fit against his shoulder. They have a conversation with the woman, but she seems mostly star-struck. After a while, the couple dismiss themselves. Eponine leans up and kisses Enjolras on the cheek, not for the cameras at all. Afterwards, Enjolras can't help touching the place where he could still vividly feel her lips.

When Eponine breaks up with Montparnasse, she gets a slap, a split lip and Eponine is thankful he doesn't have any weapons. Eponine leaves and goes to the police station. They recognise who she is immediately. As they talk, Eponine also squeezes in, "Considering I've given up drugs and drinking, what would the charges be against an abusive father, and would I be able to apply for custody of my four siblings? And to clear things up, my father deals drugs, so feel free to arrest him and my mother."

The policewoman is shocked and tells her the jail-time, and that yes, she could apply for custody. Then Eponine frowns before telling her about her parents, the Thenardiers, what they did, Montparnasse, her siblings.

Not too many days later, Montparnasse is arrested. When Enjolras walks into Eponine's room to take her for a date, Eponine is filling out a custody contract. After that he takes her to a festival on the edge of the city.

A while afterwards, Eponine gains full custody of her sister and three brothers. She buys a house a few blocks away from Enjolras. Her brothers are ecstatic at the new TV, Azelma spends a lot of time in the bathroom prepping up her make-up.

Eponine is sitting next to the fountain where she first kissed Enjolras when her cell-phone rings. She expects a call from the police or something when the name of her manager comes up. Her face lights up at his voice. "Hey, Eponine."

"Hi, Mitchell."

"I am happy to announce to you that there's a new movie coming out. A sequel to Elephant Circus."

"Does Enjolras know?" Eponine blurts out and that question stuns her into silence.

"Not yet, Mademoiselle, I'm telling him after you. I've heard about your recent…problems, so this might be a bit stressful for you. The set is going to be in England, just so you know. You can take your siblings if you want."

"Of course, Mitchell. Quick, you'd better catch Enjolras before he goes to bed." She can hear Mitchell cough and she chuckles before hanging up.

The next night when Eponine and Enjolras are on a date, he looks up and smirks. "So… Elephant Circus 2, ay. I wonder what it's gonna be about."

"You and me?" Enjolras leans across the table and cups her cheek, pressing his lips softly to hers. It's only for a minute, but it's hard not to notice the grin that's trying to escape on his face.

When they reach England, they rent a house, together. Azelma, Gavroche, Peter and Jacques are excited for the change of scenery. But there's one problem left in Eponine's life.

Not too long after they move in together, Eponine stays awake at night. They are smart enough to buy two beds. But one night a thought creeps into Eponine's mind as she tries to sleep. _I'm falling, _she thinks and she jolts out of bed. She reaches around for Enjolras' laptop and she finds it. When she opens the lid, she mutes the computer, in case it wakes him up. The website greets her with an image of Enjolras and her. She looks around and comes across a chat room.

_Eponi: Hello guys._

_Rache: Hey! Are you new?_

_Eponi: Kind of. I love your site. Although I __**kind of**__ was a bit annoyed that there's __**everything **__about me._

_Rache: So how are you?_

_Eponi: On the set for Elephant Circus 2, renting a house with Enj. Finally gotten custody for my siblings._

_Rache: Are you an impersonator or something?_

_Eponi: No, I am Eponine Thenardier and my ex-boyfriend's finally on a restraining order. He was a shitty boyfriend._

_Rache: Yeah, Enjolras is so much better._

_Eponi: Good because we're a couple now. Now, Enjolras is gonna wake up soon, I couldn't sleep, my thoughts kept creeping in and keeping me awake. Christ, he's awake. Bye guys before he discovers you and gives me that darned look._

_Eponi: Hello, women. This is Enjolras. Eponine, get off the damn computer. Why am I awake, you ask? That god-damn Marius and Cosette are trying to Skype us. Now, Eponine, go back to bed before you wake up Azelma and the boys._

_Eponi: Of course, bye guys. I love the stuff you put on here!_

_Rache: Was that really them? Wow…_

When Enjolras wakes up to the light, he smirks and slips the computer out of Eponine's hands. "Hey," she snaps.

"It's the middle of the night, Eponine, if you're going to go on the computer, do it in the living room. Wait, you've been _talking _to the fans?"

"Last time I checked we didn't _have _fans. There's a reason why we don't have fans in England. And yes. I am on a chat-room on Enjonine dot com.Talking to one fan who is most definitely _not _a fan in England called Rache. There was a 5-letter limit."

"Okay, you can talk to them _tomorrow."_

"I can't get to sleep, Enjolras."

"Just try."

"Fine, Enjolras, I'll humour you."

Eponine slips between the covers, but like she said, she can't sleep. After a while, she groans. And then she feels Enjolras slipping between them as well. Eponine is glad then that they're both wearing pyjamas. "Still can't sleep?" he asks, and he wraps his arms around her middle. Then one hand detaches and starts stroking through her dark brown hair. Eponine falls asleep like that, and she treasures the feeling of his fingers stroking against her scalp. _Don't tell me, _Eponine thinks, _don't tell me you're in love with me. I don't want to leave you. _Thinking this, her hand reaches up and intermingles with the hand atop her head. His stomach touches her back and fills her with warmth. She wants to roll over and kiss him. But she falls asleep instead.

Enjolras and Eponine go about every day of their lives as usual. A few paparazzi take photos of them, together of course. Eponine is always linked to Enjolras' hip. She kisses him, hugs him, and it's mostly for her more than the press. Eponine has faced that she's losing the game, falling in love.

_Maybe I'll tell him when I've fall_en_ in love. But maybe it'll hurt less if I tell him soon._

When she goes to have a photo with a young man, Enjolras feels a strong pang of jealousy. But he slightly notices the way Eponine's eyes flash to him instead of the camera. She smiles apologetically and then at the camera. Enjolras feels guilty pleasure when he thinks the man might have blinked. The first thing Eponine does after thanking them is run over to Enjolras. His arm wraps around her waist again, and she falls backwards. The crook of his arm wraps around the small of her back and they sit there. He notices everything like it were brand new, how insanely long her eyelashes are, the dimples in her cheek when she smiles, how _beautiful _she is.

Eponine wouldn't to most people, be the first option. But to Enjolras she is. _And she's all mine, _Enjolras thinks.

On those nights where Eponine can't sleep and Enjolras sleeps with his back to hers, he repetitively thinks _don't fall in love, don't fall in love with her, don't fall in love with me, I don't want her to leave. _

A week later he takes her to a dinner. Eponine decides this is the time to strike. "Enjolras," she says,

"Eponine," Enjolras says at the same time. They look at each other with amusement.

"You first."

"Eponine, I've got to tell you something." Eponine swears that everyone was listening then, as they got quieter in that sentence. Enjolras clears his throat. Right then the waiter comes along and takes their empty plates. Enjolras leans across the table. "I lose." His voice is quiet. Fear consumes Enjolras' heart, mind and stomach.

"What do you mean?" Eponine whispers.

"I lose the game, Eponine. I've fallen in love with you." Enjolras wipes a strand of hair away from her face.

"No," Eponine says, so everyone can hear. "It's a draw. I love you too."

Then Eponine takes her head in her hand and her body starts shaking. Enjolras asks her what's wrong and he sees the tears snaking down her face. The face he loves. Panicking slightly, Enjolras grabs her face and crushes his lips against hers. Enjolras curls her hair around his finger and Eponine pulls back. Enjolras takes her hand in his. "Let's go home," he says, and he leaves a tip on the table.

Enjolras wraps an arm around her shoulder. Every few minutes he'll lean over and kiss her temple. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Eponine splutters and she's shocked out of her tears. "Now I can't be yours," she whispers.

"Yes you can, Ep. You can be mine. Just because there wasn't any love in your other relationships doesn't mean you can't be in one with love."

"But I- I love you. I don't deserve you. I'm not good enough for you. I'll feel so terrible if I slip up in our relationship. It'll hurt much worse than any of the blows 'Parnasse gave me."

Enjolras stops and holds her shoulders. "Listen to me, you deserve a god. Yes, you might slip up but then we'll move through them. I'll mess up as well and there's nothing wrong with that, Eponine. And if I could've had a say in it, Montparnasse would have five-hundred years of jail time for doing that to you, and life of jail for your parents, for hurting you and your siblings like that. I love you, Ep. And you deserve love, Ep."

Enjolras folds Eponine into his arms. When Gavroche greets them, he sees the tear-streaks. "Who hurt you, 'Ponine. I'll beat 'em up."

"No one hurt me Gavroche. I was just a little sad, that's all," Eponine laughs. She bends down and hugs him, despite his protesting.

Enjolras sat with Eponine on the bed, facing each other. Eponine's lips pressed against his and he stroked her air. "So that's it, I guess," Eponine whispers against his lips. "I lost the game. I love you."

"We lost the game, Eponine. We love each other. You love me. I love you."

THE END


End file.
